Honey Pot
by LittleOne94
Summary: As Mitsukuni Haninozuka discovers, It's a fine line between love, hate and Obsession. Mitsukuni (Huni) X OC Het Slash, dub-con


Honey Pot

As Mitsukuni Haninozuka discovers, It's a fine line between love, hate and _Obsession_. Mitsukuni (Huni) X OC

Het Slash, dub-con

" _English/Phone Call_ "

 _Thoughts_

"Japanese"

 _ **Written text**_

 _ **I Desire Very Little, But The Things I Do Consume Me**_

- _Beau Taplin/Desire_

1A First Meeting

Preparing breakfast for her tired siblings, Kaida knew the new time zone would take some getting used to, but at least they didn't need to get used to a UK, US or Malta time zone.

" _Do you guys have everything ready for school?_ " sitting the plates of cheese and tomato omelette and toast down before them, Kaida turned back to grab her own.

" _Yeah. I just gotta grab my phone_ "

" _What about you Koneko?_ " Sitting down Kaida yawned. She hated mornings.

" _Same_ "

" _The brochure said they'll have a cafeteria but just in case I made some lunch boxes._ "

" _Why?_ "

" _They're backups if we need it._ _We're not used to the food here just yet_ "

Taking her dishes to the sink, Kaida rinsed them but left them on the counter. She would do them when they got home. Checking their bags and her own to make sure they had everything, as she finished each bag he put their lunch boxes and phone in.

Piling everyone into the car they were off to start their first day at a Japanese school.

Arriving two hours before classes were set to begin, Kaida dropped her siblings off and showed them around before heading over to the high school division and explored her new environment.

Suddenly someone was squeezing the life out of her. "Takashi! I found a girl my size!" Stumbling as she was suddenly released, Kaida blinked owlishly as she processed what had just happened as well as the fast Japanese. She really hoped nothing was broken.

Raising her brow as they boy suddenly turned imperturbable, Kaida wondered if the boy was right in the head. "Hello H-san" leaving the red faced sputtering boy in her wake, Kaida was glad he got the reference.

Realising she had half an hour until her first class, Kaida continued on her way to her first class following the map provided to 1-A's homeroom. Entering the room with twenty minutes to spare, Kaida took a seat towards the back of the class. Turning her laptop on she set to working through her invoices until class started. Kaida hardly noticed as the class filled with other students.

"Good morning and welcome to homeroom for the next three years. I am Owen Anthony. Your Homeroom and Gym teacher. In order to improve our classes harmony we're going to start by having everyone introduce themselves. Name and affiliations if you would starting with Ai Fon if you would." Clapping his hands each time he made a point, Kaida swore the man was on a sugar high. It wasn't natural to be so perky in the mornings.

"Ai Fon. Heiress of the Devane fashion line."

"Shell Annabel-chan?"

"Ah! Shell Annabel. Heiress of Shell"

Paying attention to the children from important companies and those from less known brands. Kaida noticed gloomily the children were from mostly eastern based logo's.

"Morinozuka Takashi. Heir of Morinozuka Incorporate and Morinozuka Dojo."

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Heir of Haninozuka Enterprises and Haninozuka Dojo" Noticing the boy who had glomped her and his friend had sat beside her, Kaida wondered what he wanted with her.

Standing up as her turn came, Kaida bowed to her peers. "Kuro Kaida. Head of Apapy Agriculture and Heiress of the Ross Empire." Sitting back down, Kaida looked to the boy on her other side.

"Nekozawa Umehito. Heir of Barclays and Tokarev Enterprises."

Giving the boy a small smile before turning back to the teacher, Kaida hoped her little family would be able to make some friends. Though she didn't have high hopes.

Wondering into the middle school section it didn't take long for her to track down her siblings. Watching them talk in broken Japanese until, though it didn't seem to bother the children they were with she made a note to help them when she got home. Maybe a rule to only watch their movies in Japanese for a while?

Backtracking towards the high school section, Kaida found an old courtyard right on the boarder she planned to claim for her own. Settling down to eat her lunch of Pasta and Potato salad, Kaida kept her eye on the prize. A slice of Sera-Lee chocolate cake.

If her siblings needed her she wouldn't be hard to find.


End file.
